Pinky and the Peanut- NARF!
by Racaryu
Summary: Pinky and the Brain try get back the Hypno Peannut that Pinky accidentally drops off the table and causes a big chain of events.
1. Default Chapter

Pinky and the Peanut  
  
Part I: Pinky vs. Peanut  
  
  
"Gee Brain, what are you doing?" Pinky pondered while standing on his head.  
"I'm happen to be working on my greatest invention yet! The Hypno Peanut!" Brain states as he holds it up, a spot light falling on him.  
"NNNAAARRRFFF!!" Pinky exclaimed with amazement, "Brain, is it salted? I love salted peanuts! Awaghaha!" Pinky laughed, falling on the bottom of the cage.  
"Pinky, get me the monkey wrench." Brain ordered. At that, Pinky began to laugh all the harder, "Never mind, I'll get it, hold the peanut."  
"Okay Brain. NARF!" Pinky replied, turning the peanut over in his hands, "Um Brain. What does it do?" Pinky inquired.  
"Well. The protien in the peanut powers the tiny Flectormodulator that will turn anyone's brain the size of a peanut! They will obey me as their ruler. First the mayor. Then the president!" Brain explained mischeiviosly.  
"NARF! I didn't know you have always dreamed of being used to measure inches by famous people." Pinky remarked.  
"Not that kind of ruler, you fool, ruler as in king!" Brain angrily replied, bashing Pinky over the head with the monkey wrench. Pinky dizzily waddled around the cage before falling over, little stars dancing around his head.  
"Look Brain. The stars are doing the hokey pokey! Awaghaha!" Pinky insanley laughed. But as he pointed to his head the peanut fell out of his hands and bounced out of the cage, off the table, and onto the floor where it hit a mousetrap which hurled it out the window. Brains jaw dropped to the cage floor and pinky was to disoriented to see, and was singing, "you put your left foot in, you take your left foot out, LALALALALALALLALALALA." Brain smacked his forehead with his palm. 


	2. Peanutty Pursuit

Disclaimer: I do not own Pinky and the Brain or anything associated with their cartoon. They belong to the warner bros company and nickeloneon.  
  
  
  
THIS IS MY FIRST FANFIC SO PLEASE BE KIND AND DON'T FLAME ME.   
  
  
  
Pinky and the Peanut  
  
Part I: Pinky vs. Peanut  
  
  
"Gee Brain, what are you doing?" Pinky pondered while standing on his head.  
"I'm happen to be working on my greatest invention yet! The Hypno Peanut!" Brain states as he holds it up, a spot light falling on him.  
"NNNAAARRRFFF!!" Pinky exclaimed with amazement, "Brain, is it salted? I love salted peanuts! Awaghaha!" Pinky laughed, falling on the bottom of the cage.  
"Pinky, get me the monkey wrench." Brain ordered. At that, Pinky began to laugh all the harder, "Never mind, I'll get it, hold the peanut."  
"Okay Brain. NARF!" Pinky replied, turning the peanut over in his hands, "Um Brain. What does it do?" Pinky inquired.  
"Well. The protien in the peanut powers the tiny Flectormodulator that will turn anyone's brain the size of a peanut! They will obey me as their ruler. First the mayor. Then the president!" Brain explained mischeiviosly.  
"NARF! I didn't know you have always dreamed of being used to measure inches by famous people." Pinky remarked.  
"Not that kind of ruler, you fool, ruler as in king!" Brain angrily replied, bashing Pinky over the head with the monkey wrench. Pinky dizzily waddled around the cage before falling over, little stars dancing around his head.  
"Look Brain. The stars are doing the hokey pokey! Awaghaha!" Pinky insanley laughed. But as he pointed to his head the peanut fell out of his hands and bounced out of the cage, off the table, and onto the floor where it hit a mousetrap which hurled it out the window. Brains jaw dropped to the cage floor and pinky was to disoriented to see, and was singing, "you put your left foot in, you take your left foot out, LALALALALALALLALALALA." Brain smacked his forehead with his palm.  
  
  
*******************************************  
  
Part II: Peanutty Pursuit  
  
Brain sighed and dragged Pinky (who was still lolling and singing) over to the edge of the table by his tail. He scratched his chin and asked the famous line, "Pinky. Are you pondering what I'm pondering?"  
"I think so Brain, but if were not in Kansas anymore, where will Secret Service store the pudding sancks?" Pinky asked.  
"No you imbecile! We need to get that peanut back!" Brain replied, frustrated.  
"NARF! It probably went to the zoo or the circus, Awaghahaha!" Pinky blurted out laughing. But brain was already looking through their stash under their food dish. He came back with a crossbow, rope, and two paperclips. He shoots the crossbow with the rope attached which sticks into the wood right above the windowsill, and hands a paperclip to Pinky.  
"Here Pinky you go first to see if it is safe. Bend it in half andswing across." Brain ordered.  
"NNNAAARRRFFF." Pinky gasps in amazement. Pinky takes the paperclip and swings across, letting out a big weeeeeeeeee as he goes across. "Eek gat Brain. You're a genius. AWAGHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!" Pinky yells across right before rolling on the windowsill lauging.  
"I know." Brain smugly replies while sliding over to the windowsill. He lands neatly and bashes Pinky over the head with his paperclip, ending his laughing fit. Brain looks out the window and shouts, "what luck! I can see the Hypno Peanut on that taxi's back seat!"   
"YAY! Now my kitty can go to college!!" Pinky shouts gleefully. Brain kicks Pinky out of the window who lands head first into the sidewalk. Brain jumps down beside him, and flags down a taxi.  
Pinky jumps in and puts on his seatbelt. Brain climbs into the seat beside him.  
"Follow that taxi!" Brain shouts to the driver.  



End file.
